


Caged Flower

by luluprints



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluprints/pseuds/luluprints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 19 of Fate/Stay Night, rewritten slightly. The inner works of Gilgamesh mind as he watches Saber battle against Assassin, with Assassin's death rewritten slightly. Short piece, mostly character analysis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Fate Zero ending theme- well, blame the lion. Blame the fanarts. Still- blame the lion. Warning: I might've made Gilgamesh sound a bit more cranky than he really is here. No regrets.

He knew, the moment he set his eyes on his pretty, petite prey, that she would never be able to escape from his cage. She could dance, dance, and dance away from his arms, but never from his grasp; his injured little lion knew better than that, and he was not afraid to punish the lesson into her frame like he'd done before. Just look at those long, golden waves pulled back into a strict bun, begging for release.. He could tell, even from just those long lashes lined with unspoken fear whenever he appears in her line of sight..

Those brilliant, cerulean irises were always begging for him to take her.

Perched upon the highest pillar at the entrance of the stone stadium, overlooking the boring scene, Gilgamesh shuffled almost impatiently, and crossed his arms. His presence was entirely erased, his tracks covered- his half-a master could manage that just fine, and he had been ordered no to interfere with Caster's scheme just yet- well, as long as they didn't tamper with his toy too badly. Berserker had came close to irritating him, yes, but there was no way he could step into the Einzbern territory without giving himself away. Too early, his half-a master would say. Too early, he knew.

If only one of these lowly peasants would just make one, wrong, move now, though.. He would had no reason to hold back.

Whatever was happening in the arena could not catch his attention; all that mattered in his sight was the fragile little blue flower that was twirling her way up the steps to the stadium. Her sword sang a fine tune with the samurai's blade, a chorus he would never hear in his encounters with her- not when her sword could barely reach him, let alone match his own. It had been dull, finding out that she could not keep up with his pace in battle, but women should know their place beneath their men, should they not? More so, on the battlefield. He would not be disappointed by such a fact knowing that she could offer so much more.

Well, It had been satisfying enough to watch her try to resist her fate of being tamed by him, like the lions he once kept in his palace while he was king.. Sooner of later, this unbending feline would end up like them, more than often just lazing on his lap, purring for his love..

Sooner of later, he knew.

The clashing pair of sapphire reached level-footing before he realised; then it was over in an instant with a sharp clash, like lightning. Gilgamesh watched as his petite lion drew a sharp arc in the air with her sword; the pair of swordsmen met and parted, and in the next moment, the samurai's frame jerked forward as though threatening to crumple, even though he was trying to hold still. Without a second look behind, his lovely blue flower raced up the steps with her sword held stiffly by her side, and the corner of his lips raised in one of his usual smirks as he watched her approach the summit.

Soon, he might get the chance to reveal himself- just imagining the gleam of fear she would try to hide in her trembling frame later, with him full in her sight, was enough to brighten his smirk- then, he caught a low whisper from behind him, and Gilgamesh whirled around to find that the samurai had yet disappeared.

"I thought of her as a lovely little songbird.."

The golden-armoured King froze in mid-motion, his brows raised as his lips pursed.

".. but in reality, she was not unlike a graceful lion.."

Trying to contain his noble phantasm to the greatest extent possible, Gilgamesh raised his arm, and closed his fingers around the first hilt in reach. The smirk on his lips had gone, only to be replaced with gritted teeth as his lips twitched in his usual irritated "tsk".

"I had always believed I was a fair judge of women.."

"Perhaps you're lacking training in that department too, you lowly worm."

With a sharp flick of his wrist, Gilgamesh flung the blade in his hand straight at the slightly hunched figure of the samurai; then, without needing to confirm that he had struck straight at the other man's heart, Gilgamesh step aside silently, and turned his frame away. The samurai's frame trembled as he tried to wheel around to glance at his assaulter- however, he stilled with not but a muffled moan, and disappeared in a cloud of glittering dust before he could even turn his head.

"You are not worthy enough to judge she who belongs to me."

In his line of sight, his fragile little blue flower had just launched herself straight at the bottom of the stadium with a loud cry, her sword raised above her head. As he watched her descend, Gilgamesh smirked, and closed his eyes.

"There is only one punishment for those who dares lay hands on a king's treasures.."


End file.
